


The Way Life Goes: A series of One-shots

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mostly unrelated one-shots and drabbles. Most were written in five minutes. None are very good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tug of War

**Katniss' POV**

     I'm slowly going insane.

     Having two guys fight over you may not be a big deal for some girls, but for me, it's a huge deal. Especially when they're literally playing tug-of-war with me.

     Today started out normal. I went hunting with Gale, and then went to drop off a few squirrels at the bakery. Except now, after the Games, Peeta and I are supposed to be in love. So, I'm supposed to be all lovey-dovey with him. Apparently Gale didn't like that. So he grabbed my arm, pretty roughly I might add, and smiled tightly. Peeta didn't seem to like that, so he grabbed my other arm. And now I'm being pulled and tugged like some brand new toy.

    "I was with her first," I hear Gale say, "So you can just back off, Bread Boy."

     "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm fake-engaged to her, so I think I have more right to her than you do, Squirrel Face." Peeta says, pulling me towards him.

     "Well, I'm her 'family,' so that means I get her!" Gale shouts, causing a few customers to turn around and stare at us. Neither Gale nor Peeta seem to notice.

     "Whatever. I've been in love with her since-"

     "GUYS!" I shout, causing both to drop my arms, "Could we please stop this? I am not some little toy that you can fight over and win, okay? Get used to it." I shift my game bag on my back. "I'm going to Haymitch's. _Alone_." I emphasis that word. With that, I walk out of the store, leaving Gale and Peeta stunned.

    Good. They could use a good dose of what I've been feeling every day since I came home.


	2. Like Tragic Poetry

**Peeta's POV**

     I love her. I've loved her since we were barely out of our toddler years. And I just watched her volunteer for her little sister.

     After watching her for years - in a totally non-creepy way - I've come to love her for her selflessness. The way she sacrifices everything for her sister. I used to think that trait would make her a great mother. But today I realize it'll only keep up apart. She'll be thrown in the games, and I'll have to watch her die. I mean, I guess she has a chance. But District 12 has only had one winner in our whole history. And he's a drunk now. Not much help coming from that end.

     I watch as she walks up the stage, closer and closer to her death sentence, and I feel a little more of my heart being torn away. My stomach feels complete empty, like a pit that just keeps going. I want to throw up, to cry. And most people would probably think it silly of me. After all, we've never really said much to each other more than "Hey" or "Bye." No one understands though. Shoot, I barely understand.

     Effie, our crazy District escort, shuffles over to the boy's reaping bowl, but I barely notice it. I'm too busy watching Katniss pretend not to cry.

     "Peeta Mellark!"

     I hear it faintly, but my brain barely registers it. I'm still focused on Katniss. But when I feel everyone's eyes on me, I realize. I'm going to the games.

     How poetic. The girl I have secretly loved for my whole life volunteers for her sister the same year I get reaped. I guess we'll go in together, and die together. She will never know of my love for her, and I'll never know if something could have come of it. What a year. The Capitol citizens will have a lot of fun with these games, I'm sure.


	3. How Cruel

**Finnick's POV**

     I had always thought that I could do anything. Beat anybody. After all, I'm the great Finnick Odair. The guy who won the Hunger Games at only 14 years old. The one people practically worship.

     But all of that has changed, seeing my childhood best friend, Annie, being reaped. And knowing I would have to mentor her. And, eventually, watch her die.

     Don't get me wrong, Annie is strong, in her own way, but it's a quiet kind of strong. A strength to observe and admire from afar. Never to be used in a game of survival where tweens and teens fight to the death.

     Now, as I sit across from her and her brother, who was also reaped (Oh, how cruel fate is), I realize the Capitol is a big joke. I wouldn't be surprised if they had looked into my past somehow and found the one person who meant so much to me. It had been years since we had spoken, since I pushed her away after coming home from the Games. I hadn't meant to, it just happened. I was so bruised and broken, and I had been secretly in love with her for some time. It would have just hurt her.

     And now she'll never know.

     Oh, how cruel this life is. It teases us by dropping people in front of us and making us love them, and then it snatches them away before we even realize how much we care. Oh cruel, miserable life.


	4. Who To Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Katniss and Peeta have either died or were never reaped. You decide.

     Cato and Clove stood on top of the Cornucopia, their eyes searching the sky for the hovercraft.

  
     "Where are they?" Clove demanded.

     Cato shook his head. "I don't know. They should have already-"

     "ATTENTION, TRIBUTES," the voice of Seneca Crane, the Gamemaker, interrupted Cato, "THE PREVIOUS RULE CHANGE REGARDING TWO VICTORS HAS BEEN REVOKED. MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR."

     Cato was shocked, even though he knew he shouldn't be. He turned to Clove, whose mouth hung open. When she looked at him, he shrugged. "One of us has to die, Clove. It's not going to be me."

     Clove smiled a twisted smile. "Sorry, Cato, but I'm going home." She reached under her vest and brought out a knife. Cato clutched his sword, ready for a fight.

     Before he could move, he felt the blade slice through his flesh, pressing itself into his stomach. He fell to his knees, shocked once again. He looked up at Clove, who now towered over him. "Sorry, Cato. But I have a family, too. And I promised I'd get home."

     Cato laughed. "I know. I know. But . . ." He coughed up blood, his head suddenly dizzy. "Don't pity me."

     Clove's smile faded. "You're the one dying. Of course I pity you."

     Cato laughed again, and rasped. "Oh, no . . . Clove. I think . . . I think it's the living that . . . we should pity." He fell on his back and heard the cannon go off right before his eyes closed. For good.


	5. The Odds Are Never In Her Favor

**Bread scene, Peeta's POV**

     "Get out of here, you nasty girl! Get!"

     I hear my mother screaming at someone outside. A "nasty girl." That must mean she's from the Seam. I look to my brothers, who both are avoiding the window and acting as if our mother isn't outside, shrieking terrible things at whatever young girl that made the mistake of going through our trash to find food. I glance out the window, despite my brothers' disapproving glares. They know as well as I do that if our mother thinks we're not minding our own business, we'll be bruised and bloodied before we have a chance to explain.

     I was surprised at what I saw. Katniss Everdeen, my crush since kindergarten, was under a tree, her clothes thoroughly soaked from the rain. She looked thinner than I remembered her. She looked . . . hungry. I heard my mother come back into the bakery and I summoned my courage. I opened the oven, aware of my brothers' eyes on me then entire time, and dropped one of the loaves into the fire. I quickly retrieved it with a large spoon, careful not to burn myself. I looked at my brothers, taking in their rigid backs and tense faces. They knew what would come next. And they knew I caused it on purpose. Rye shook his head, his eyes sad and pitying. Raisin just stared, seeming to be unable to understand why I would do something like this.

     I felt, rather than heard, my mother enter the room. I braced myself. She took in the tense looks that Rye and Raisin sent my way, my apologetic gaze, and finally, the burnt bread. Her face went red and her eyes bulged. "You stupid, stupid boy! Do you have any idea how much it takes to make these? You should not be so reckless!" I shrink under her hard, hate-filled gaze, despite my resolve not to. She raises her hand and smacks my face with as much force as she can.

     I take the bread up, knowing what will come next. She grabs a rolling pin and chases me out the door. "Go feed it to the pigs, you stupid creature!" I'm out in the rain now, and my gaze shifts to Katniss, still under the tree, before quickly looking back to the pigs. My mother continues her rant, "No one decent will buy burnt bread!" She watches me as I tear small hunks off the bread and hurl it at the pigs. _Just go away now, please,_ I beg silently. She eventually does.

     I look over my shoulder to make sure she's gone. Then I throw the bread in Katniss' direction, still not looking at her. No need to make my mother even angrier. I turn on my heel and walk back into the bakery, hoping the beating won't be too severe. Even if it is, I'm glad I could help Katniss. Maybe . . . maybe it'll make a difference. I hope it does.

     Because the odds never seem to be in her favor.


	6. Come Back To Me

     I rush into the Justice Building, barely breathing, barely thinking. I need to get to Annie. My sweet, perfect Annie. I push past the guards, despite their attempts to stop me. I'm the great Finnick Odair. No one can stop me.

     I find Annie sitting in a chair, her face blank, staring at the floor. She looks up when I walk in, and surprise crosses her face. "Hey, mentor," she says with a forced laugh, "Funny how my best friend ends up my mentor, huh?"

     I walk over to her and kneel beside the chair. "It's not funny at all, Annie. I'm going to get you out, okay? I promise."

     She shakes her head, tears filling her eyes. "No, Finnick. Save James. I want my brother to get out. Please, Finnick, don't worry about me. I just want him to be safe."

     Tears blur my vision. "This is all my fault, Annie. I'm so sorry. I bury my head in her lap, sobs quaking my body.

     "It's not your fault, Finnick. The odds just weren't in my favor, I guess."

     I look back up at her, ignoring the tears that wet my cheeks. "No, Annie. Odds have nothing to do with this reaping. I caused this. You're going into the arena because of _me_. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. . ."

     She shakes her head. "How is that possible, Finnick? It's not. Stop it. It's no one's fault. The odds-"

     "Stop it with the odds!" I shout. "There are no odds, Annie! The Capitol rigs everything. If a victor messes up, the Capitol gets revenge by taking someone we love, and throwing them in the games! You're going to die because I was selfish!"

     Shock covers her face, and dread sits heavily in my stomach. She must hate me now. All I ever wanted to do was make her happy; keep her safe. But I had failed. I lay my head on her lap again and cry. She rubs my back gently, murmuring things I can't quite understand, but they calm me anyhow.

     When my tears are spent, I look up at her, expecting to find contempt or disgust on her face, but instead I find compassion. She hugs me. "What did you do wrong?"

     I don't understand her question at first, but when I do, it takes me a minute to answer. "I . . . I refused to spend my weekend with a high-paying Capitol citizen."

     Annie furrows her brow. "What weekend was that?"

     I hang my head. "The weekend before last."

     Annie's breath catches. "That . . . that's the weekend you spent with me."

     I nod, but say nothing.

     We're quiet for a moment, before Annie says, "You must care about me a lot."

     I look into her green eyes and nod. "You're the most important thing in my life."

     Her eyes drift down to her lap, and she bites her lip, like she always does when she doesn't know what to say. I lift her chin up, so she has to look at me. "Come back to me, Annie. Please."

     Annie nods. "Always."


	7. All Grown Up

**Katniss' POV**

     It's been eighteen years. Eighteen years since my little girl was first born. My little Willow Hope. She was the only light in my life after Prim died, aside from Peeta. But even he couldn't help me when I slipped into depression. I suddenly knew how my mother had felt once my father died.

     But Willow saved me. I had someone else who needed me again. Someone whose life depended on my ability to control my emotions.

     Now she's grown up. And her brother is fifteen, so near her age. Willow is leaving District 12, today. She's taking the train to District 7 to help Johanna with her logging company.

 _I don't want to let her go_.

     I suppose it's what all mothers say. "I don't want my baby to get older." "You'll always be my baby." And so on. But it's true for me. She was the only thing that kept me together for so long. And she too is leaving me.

     I choke back tears as she turns towards me, her back to the train, a big smile on her face. She throws her arms around me. "I love you so much, Mama. I'll see you in three months."

     My arms snaked around her, pulling her close. I held my breath, knowing if I didn't, I would burst out crying. I almost did when she pulled away from me and turned to her father. Peeta. The stronger one of us two now.

     She hugs her father. "I love you too, Daddy. I'll see you both soon. Time will fly! You'll see."

     Even Peeta seems to be holding back tears. He pats her mahogany hair and attempts to smile. "I bet it will, Cupcake. You be good, okay? And don't take up any of Johanna's habits."

     She laughs, and my heart squeezes. "I won't, Daddy." She looks towards the train. "I have to go now. But I'll call you both as soon as I get there. Pinky promise." She holds up her pinky and starts to walk backwards, waving.

     I try to smile and hold up my hand. "Bye, baby. Say hello to Johanna for us, Willow."

     She climbs into the train with a final grin and wave, and the train shoots off, flying past us and heading out of sight. Peeta pulls me towards him, and we watch the train disappear.

     "Well, she's gone now," Peeta says as the tiny dot that the train was disappeared over the horizon.

     I nod, my throat still too tight to say anything else. Peeta kissed my forehead and I look up at him. "Stay with me?" I ask.

     He smiles and brushes and strand of hair out of my face. "Always, Sweetheart. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr as rnellark-everdeen


End file.
